This invention relates generally to a storage and shipping container especially suitable for use with film or videotape cassettes. Such shipping containers are generally subject to many shocks and impacts during transport and such shocks can easily cause damage to the cassette within. Furthermore, such containers are reused many times and each use requires new labels. These labels must be securely attached, so that they will not become dislodged during transit yet must be easily removed so that they may be replaced with new labels. The present construction represents an improved approach to providing a container and especially a molded container that protects the enclosed cassette against shocks and provides secure means for label mounting while permitting easy replacement. The container is also designed for easy storage and transport.